Hit The Road!
by HollyWrites2
Summary: Starring you! OC's as heroes, rivals and villians will power through the four regions. "Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh and Hoenn! Wow, we better get goin!"
1. OC Form

Hello, all! I'm writing a fiction, and it's starring you!

So, you're on the road. You meet some people, and you travel. But your rivals stand in the way of your dreams... And Team Rocket's on your tail!

I'd like for people to apply to the role of Rival and Villain, as well as Hero. I might also make some of the hero applicants a rival!

Note: Not EVERY back story has to be some sob story. Please, I'd like to see some "Comes from a nice home" and not everything has to be "Her mother was killed/Her family despises him" ...And no calling me a hypocrite, because my OC has kinda a bad background... then again, my character isn't a hero.

No Mary-Sues. End of.

Plus, I'm not taking everyone. Sorry :/

So, just fill this out, and I'll decide things – say, if you and another person's OC are friends, how they met – and hopefully, decide you!

Good luck!

* * *

**BASICS**:  
**Name**: First And Last  
**Gender**:  
**Age**: Any where between 10 and 16.  
**Home Town/Region**:  
**Status**:

**History**:  
**Travelling Clothes**:  
**Contest Clothes***:

**DESCRIPTION**:  
**Hair**:  
**Eyes**:  
**Build**: Thin? Fat? You tell me!  
**Height**:

**PERSONALITY**:  
**Traits/Habits**:  
**Basic Personality**:

**POKEMON**:  
**Starter**:  
**Second**:  
**Third**:  
**Fourth**:  
**Fifth***:  
**Sixth***:

* * *

My OC:

**BASICS:**  
Name: Holly Rosier  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 14  
Home Town/Region: La Rousse, Hoenn.  
Status: Trainer

History: Comes from a family of perfectionists. They are disappointed because they're daughter isn't smart, is rebellious and a bit of a tart, as well as not wanting to be a coordinator.  
Travelling Clothes: Tight, v-necked, emerald green shirt that shows off her curves well. Grey, skin-tight jeans. Black leather ankle boots with matching black leather fingerless gloves.  
Contest Clothes*: None.

**DESCRIPTION:**  
Hair: Red-Gold. Wavy. Stops two centimetres below her chin. Front fringe. Kind of thick, but soft, run-your-fingers-through kind of hair.  
Eyes: Blue. With white base eyeshadow, then dark silver over the top, with blue-black mascara to make her eyes look bigger and bluer.  
Skin Tone: Very pale, with a few light freckles across her nose and cheeks.  
Build: Thin and curvy.  
Height: Tall.

**PERSONALITY:**  
Traits/Habits: Bites her thumbnail when she's nervous. Prone to punching someone out before calmly listening to them.  
Basic Personality: Sarcastic, witty. Determined, ambitious. Loyal, wise. Can be brave, and is ready to stand up for herself. Very defensive. Has a short fuse, and will snap easily. Can be very motherly. Even though she isn't smart, she has a lot of common sense. Is a tad self-conscience, but usually is very confident and loud. A little bit tarty. Has a "will try anything once" personality and is very misbehaved.

**POKEMON:**  
Starter: Eevee Espeon. Male.  
Second: Houndour Houndoom. Male.  
Third: Wartortle. Female.  
Fourth: Furret. Male. Doesn't battle with him.  
Fifth*:  
Sixth*:

* * *

PLEASE TRY :D


	2. Early Risers, Coaxed From Sleep

**Herro!**

**Let's get down to it, shall we? **

**OC's belong to the rightful author, all songs and references used belong to their rightful owners – disclaimer for the entire fic.**

**...ALSO, I'm changing my OC's hair [length] ...and her pants xD**

* * *

In Hearthome City, Sinnoh, Kathleen Williams, a short, darkish skinned, fourteen year old girl stretched as her grandmother called out to her.

"Kitty, dear! Breakfast!"

"Okay, Grandma! I'll be down in a minute!"

Kathleen wasn't fully developed, but as she through on some clean clothes – consisting of jeans, a grey short-sleeved shirt and her favourite pinstriped vest, as well as a pair of black leather boots – she could see, from her reflection, she had a chest. She grinned a little cheekily to herself. _Imagine what Grandma would say if she knew I was thinking about what people think of my chest..._ She turned pink, her grin fading.

_I _totally_ didn't just think that._

Running a brush in her short, brown, wavy hair, and brushing the white streak in her bang a little more carefully, then checking herself once again in the mirror, her big brown eyes trailing over herself, she headed down for breakfast.

Kathleen lived with her grandmother because her father was a very successful business man, and her mother was a performer. She, Kathleen, had grown up with an ex-Coordinator, and dreamed of being as great as her grandmother.

"Yum! Pancakes!"

Although, at the moment, breakfast was a little more important then heading to Oreburgh for her first Contest.

* * *

In the same region, up north in Snowpoint City, fourteen year old Will Pryce was waking up to the sound of his father, a guard at the Snowpoint Temple, knocking on his door.

"Will, breakfast is ready."

"Okay. Thanks, dad."

The sound of retreating footsteps was heard as Will sprung out of bed, throwing on a red shirt and jeans, as well as a black jacket.

Will's room was a mess. "Mum!"

"Yes, dear?" His mother, a top-notch Coordinator, called back.

"Where's my belt?"

"Where's _anything_ in your room?"

Will chuckled.

"It's under your bed!"

"Thanks!" As his mother said, his black belt was under his bed.

Will, too, was a little short. He was also thinly built, but he certainly wasn't scrawny. His green eyes made a connection with his reflection's, in his TV screen. Pulling on his trainers, a hat, and forgetting to tame his messy brown hair, Will ran down stairs and bit into his toast.

"Delicious, thanks, mum!"

"Good luck in Oreburgh, son." she smiled.

Will smiled at his mother. He was going for his first Sinnoh badge. When asked why he travelled his home Region last, Will would respond with "I'd like to step outside my comfort zone and go somewhere that I'm not familiar with. It creates closer bonds with your Pokemon."

"Thanks, mum."

* * *

Our third and final hero, James Curtis, was woken a little less more calmly, in his home in Violet City, Johto.

"Oi, wake up, James!" he woke, startled to hear his brother's voice.

"You'll be late, brother!" his second brother called.

James was catching an Express Ferry to Sinnoh. He was going to head to Oreburgh City, for his first Sinnoh badge.

His long brown hair fell into his blue-grey eyes. It badly needed a haircut. He smirked to himself as he felt his fringe brush against his eyebrow piercing. That little piece of metal in his eyebrow caused a whole showdown in his household when he came home with jewellery on his face.

Throwing on a white turtle-neck, dark jeans, black running shoes, a dark jacket and a Zephyr Badge he'd made into a necklace, he stretched his long-distance runner body and headed down to breakfast, which consisted of cereal.

James was a quiet, reserved boy, unlike his brothers. He only spoke when spoken to, and yet surprisingly, can be incredibly cocky in battle.

The tall boy ate, ignoring his brothers arguing who was better for police academy, his mother trying to calm them down and his father's TV blasting.

A peaceful family morning in the Curtis home.

* * *

In New Bark Town, Kaylina Martins was woken by the smell of bacon and eggs.

Kaylina sat up instantly. Her parents, owners of a very successful Pokemon Training Centre, always cooked her this when ever she started a journey. Today, Kaylina was heading to Oreburgh City for her very first Sinnoh Contest! Needless to say, Kaylina was excited.

Kaylina was fifteen years old. She wore a creamy polo top, with the buttons undone, with a dark brown jacket, dark blue jeans and dark orange flats. She moved in her mirror and pulled out her make-up kit. After applying brown liquid eyeliner, light red base eyeshadow and then a dark red eyeshadow of the top, she couldn't help but notice how green her eyes could be. She brushed her shoulder length, blonde hair. It had a purple tinge, which she adored.

Double checking her thin, slightly curvy build in the mirror, she entered the kitchen and sat at her usual seat at the table.

"Thanks!" she grinned, scooping some egg into her mouth.

* * *

Saffron City provided a home for Marvin Dent, who was sixteen years old and had dark blonde hair. He was awoken by his Porygon2 nudging him gently.

"Huh... wha? Oh, morning..." Marvin stood up, walking around some piles of books. His parents had pushed him to have such a good education, they'd forgotten to have him interact with others. Soon, Marvin became very bored, and although he's a very skilled trainer, he had lost an interest for battling. He hoped his Sinnoh journey would reignite the spark battle once held for him.

Pulling on his black trousers, a white undershirt, black boots, a black jacket, gloves and a hooded coat, he sat in the kitchen.

His dull, lifeless grey eyes were once bright and full of energy. And, now, wiping a little bit of milk from his cereal that had dribbled into his light stubble, he realised that Sinnoh probably wouldn't give him his spark back, but he'd do it.

For his education-driven parents.

* * *

Kenji Sakamoto lived in Fortree City, Hoenn. He was fifteen years old, and eating his toast rather enthusiastically. Today, he was off for his first Sinnoh badge.

His platinum blonde hair was piled messily on top of his head, with tufts in front of his ears and a strand sticking up at the back of his head. His shinning, sapphire blue eyes were brimming with excitement. Kenji couldn't wait to show Sinnoh what he was made of.

He wore a long sleeved white shirt with a grey shirt of the top. His jeans were tucked into his brown boots and a black bandanna was tied around his neck. Brown fingerless gloves matched his brown, loose belt, that he never put in the loopholes.

Small, thin Kenji munched happily on his toast. He wondered what Pokemon he'd capture, what rivals he'd make, what faces he'd recognise... He also wondered if that nasty woman was still after people's Pokemon...

His content smile dropped to a frown. He didn't like that woman, especially that Rapidash of hers.

Kenji shook his head free of thoughts of fire-types and the horrid woman, and enjoyed what was left of his toast.

"Sinnoh, here I come!"

* * *

In La Rousse City, also in Hoenn, Holly Rosier was woken a different way.

Instead of woken by brothers fighting, parents calling, the smell of bacon or even nudged by a Pokemon, Holly was wrenched from slumber by an alarm clock.

Set for seven, Holly leaned over and pressed the "snooze" button and stumbled out of bed, waking her Espeon.

"Sorry." she muttered, walking over to her cupboard.

After grabbing some clean clothes, her make up and hair straightener, Holly pulled off her grey shorts and purple shirt she'd fallen asleep in last night and got into the shower.

The hot water on her back was relaxing her tense muscles from last night's argument with her mum, regarding whether Holly should go to Sinnoh to take Gyms there, or not. Picking up the apple blossom shampoo, Holly squirted it into her hand and washed her hair.

After rinsing, using some conditioner, rinsing, and repeating, Holly stepped out of the shower and dried herself, then put on her white, stylishly ripped and torn mini shorts that showed off her hairless, pale legs, an emerald green, v-necked shirt that showed off her thin, curvy frame and pulled out her hair straightener.

Straightening her mid-back length red-gold hair was difficult at first, but it got easier and easier each time, although, she always a little worried she'd burn herself when she straightened her front fringe.

Make up for Holly consisted of white base eyeshadow, dark silver eyeshadow over it, and blue-black mascara. With a little concealer here and there, and some lip gloss, Holly was pretty much done. Pocketing the lip gloss, Holly pulled on her black leather fingerless gloves and her black leather ankle boots.

Writing "Gone to Sinnoh – Holly" on a piece of paper, Holly picked up a few apples, her Pokeballs, some money, a sleeping bag, toiletries, her make up, her hair straightener, her Pokegear, some Pokemon food and some other essentials, threw them in her bag and went back into her room, that was at the front of the house. She opened the window and then hoisted herself out of it, landing with a quiet thud, thanks to her boots. She walked away, after quietly shutting the window, the bird Pokemon chirping as the sun rose over the horizon. She wanted to get as far away from her family as possible.

And Sinnoh was as far away as she could think of.

* * *

Enyo Andor, Executive at Team Rocket, an evil co-operation hell-bent on stealing people's Pokemon and taking over the world, was waking up in her bed in Mahogany Town, in the Johto Region.

Sixteen years of age, Enyo's once calmly curled hair had turned into a long, dark brown and curly mess. Her eyes were a mixture of browns, making them seem a rusted red. With a slim, mature figure and average in height, Enyo was running wandering around her room, only wearing her underwear, bra and black tight shorts, trying to find her loose black and white long sleeved shirt that left her shoulders exposed.

She sighed, frustrated. "Where is it? ...Oh." As she turned, she saw it on the chair that her bag was on. Pulling her shirt of her head, Enyo put on her military boots and picked up her bag. After strapping several knives to her legs, and double checking they were hidden, Enyo left the Pokemon Centre.

Giovanni, her boss, had sent her on a mission. Starting in Oreburgh, Enyo would befriend strong Trainers and Coordinators, then, when they're not looking, steal their Pokemon.

The Pokemon captured would have it's memory altered, and all it would remember was that it was loyal to Team Rocket. It would attack it's true owner, if told to.

Enyo smirked at this thought. Imagine, the pesky Ketchum boy being fried by his Pikachu. How wonderful!

_Sinnoh won't know what hit it..._ Enyo thought, maliciously.

* * *

**Well... how was it? I liked it, and I think the kids are in for some trouble.**

**Oh, well...**

**OC Submissions are still open, so don't be shy!**

**Don't expect fast updates, as I have four fics and homework to do.**

**Love, HollyWrites2**

**Leave me a review! It's what makes my day!**


End file.
